Autostradą do piekła
by Kaldus
Summary: O bólu, braku wiary, a może zbytniej wierze, o cierpieniu i walce z samym sobą.


Autostradą do piekła

Pamiętasz słowa starca. Niemal każde jedno z nich. Rozmowy, które pozostawiały cię w pewności, że twoje wybory są słuszne. Prawdy, których słuchałeś z oczarowaniem. Dla ciebie był niedoścignionym geniuszem. Człowiekiem ponad człowieczeństwo. Ponad podziały, nienawiść, żądze i wszelkie inne uczucia, które czynią człowieka podlejszym od zwierząt. Pamiętasz dni, w których walczyłeś dla niego. Za ideały, którymi napchano ci głowę. Za rzeczy, o których tylko słyszałeś, a nigdy nie widziałeś. Mówiłeś, że wspólnie zbudujemy lepszy świat, równy. Wierzyłeś w to. Byłeś młody. Idealista. Widziałeś jak setki umierały za tę wiarę.

Jedyna rzecz, która różni cię od tamtych to to, że nie potrafiłeś umrzeć. Nie posiadłeś umiejętności odejścia z tego świata. Mimo że stałeś w pierwszym szeregu, nie udawało ci się zostać zabitym. Twoje rany nie były na tyle poważne, by pozwolić ci odejść, a twoi przeciwnicy na tyle silni, by dosięgnąć twego serca i zmiażdżyć je w żelaznym uścisku. Ono wciąż pracowało. Nie umiejąc przestać. I wciąż wierzyłeś, że poświęcacie się dla wyższego celu. Mniejsze zło dla większego dobra.

Twoje życie to pasmo walki przeplatanej z wiarą. Najpierw wojowałeś z własnymi łzami. To była twoja pierwsza trudna wojna. Łzy czasem same lecą, mimo że za wszelką cenę chcemy je powstrzymać. Nie umiałeś tego zrobić bardzo długo. Jednak każda praca w końcu daje efekty. Pokonałeś tę słabość. Przysiągłeś, że więcej nie uronisz żadnej łzy i dotrzymałeś tej obietnicy. Mimo to ciągle wierzyłeś w świat. Młody, naiwny dzieciak, który w każdym pragnął widzieć coś dobrego.

W drugiej walce miałeś towarzyszy. Wielu. Pewnie nawet tysiące. Nie pamiętasz ich imion. Większości nawet nigdy nie poznałeś. Inne zniknęły we mgle twej pamięci. Większość z nich leży gdzieś na polach. Dzieci-ptaki, latające w kosmosie wyobraźni. Nie różniło ich to, po której stroni byli. Są wiecznymi towarzyszami. Walczyli za swoją wiarę. To czyni ich twoimi braćmi, nawet jeżeli to ty odebrałeś im życie. Ta walka była jedną z cięższych, które stoczyłeś w życiu. A przynajmniej jej początek. Potem było już wszystko jedno. Po prostu robiłeś to. Jak maszyna. Dzień po dniu. Dzień po dniu...

Z tamtego okresu nie masz wielu wspomnień. Rozmazane obrazy poległych, a ty pośród nich z garstką szczęśliwych zwycięzców. Taki był obraz dnia codziennego. Kolejne blizny dodawane do kolekcji szybko przestały się liczyć. Wiedziałeś tylko, że musisz przezwyciężyć ból, który powodowały. To była także wojna. Wojna z własnymi słabościami. Sam nie wiesz, czy wtedy nadal wierzyłeś. Może tylko przekonywałeś samego siebie, że wierzysz. Może w ogóle o tym nie myślałeś. Mimo to wygrywaliście. Powoli zbliżaliście się do zwycięstwa, choć danina krwi dla bogów śmierci była ogromna. Jakby każdy bóg chciał się nasycić na wieczność. Nawet deszcze miały dla ciebie metaliczny posmak, a świat kolor szkarłatu. Właściwie powinno ci się to podobać. Czerwień była twoim kolorem, ale wtedy czułeś tylko obrzydzenie. Nie wiesz, jak mogliście patrzyć sobie w twarz. Ale to wam się jakoś udawało. Teraz już tego nie robisz. Nie masz nawet lustra. Zresztą i tak nie jest ci potrzebne.

Ostatnia wielka bitwa była ostatnią twoją. Przynajmniej ostatnią twoją fizyczna walką. Po miesiącach wojny chciałeś już tylko zakończenia. Większość rzeczy straciła dla ciebie wszelką wartość. Było niemal pewne, że nie wyjdziesz z tego żywy. I chyba nawet tego nie chciałeś. Może po prostu pragnąłeś śmierci, by nie musieć rezygnować z wiary. Gdybyś zginął, nigdy nie przestałbyś wierzyć. Nawet przed sobą nie przyznałeś się, że masz już dość. Że straciłeś swoje ideały. Nie chciałeś w to wierzyć. Pragnąłeś naprawdę takiego świata jak w opowieściach twoich dowódców.

Mimo to przeżyłeś. Kolejny raz. Walczyłeś o życie cały miesiąc, ale nadal byłeś. Byłeś w najbardziej fundamentalny sposób. Egzystowałeś. W tym czasie rozpoczęto tworzenie nowego świata. Świata twoich ideałów. Ale jaki świat stworzony z daniny krwi może być dobry? Uporządkowanie bałaganu i wyłonienie choć podstaw organizacji zajmowało mnóstwo czasu. Wtedy nikt już się tobą nie interesował. Byłeś kreowany na symbol, bohatera. Ale wszyscy myśleli, że umrzesz. Ale nie umierałeś. Nie wiesz, czy to dzięki uzdrowicielom, czy bałaganowi przeżyłeś tak długo. Byłeś bohaterem nowego świata, pierwszym, żywym i najważniejszym, jakiego miał. I właśnie to było problemem.

Pamiętasz godziny spędzone we mgle. Głos młodego uzdrowiciela, który się tobą opiekował niemal przez cały czas. Powoli dochodziłeś do siebie na tyle, na ile było to możliwe. Wiedziałeś, że już nigdy nie weźmiesz udziału w żadnej bitwie. Nie tylko dlatego, że znienawidziłeś przemoc, ale dlatego, że nie byłbyś w stanie. Jedną osobą, którą mógłbyś zabić jesteś ty sam. Ale wątpisz, czy masz dość odwagi. Uzdrowiciele szybko wydali wyrok. Nigdy nie będziesz ruszał lewą ręką. Będziesz kulał, a jakikolwiek ruch będzie sprawiał ci ból. Doskonale o tym wiedziałeś, gdy tylko się przebudziłeś. Niezbyt cię to zdołowało. Właściwie było ci wszystko jedno.

Ale dla świata twoje przebudzenie było szokiem. To nie powinno było się stać. Nie miałeś przeżyć. Gdybyś zginął, mogliby cię po prostu włożyć do trumny, czcić i stawiać posągi. Byłoby dobrze. Stałbyś się prawdziwym ideałem. Symbolem nowego porządku. Ale tak byłeś tylko zagrożeniem. Ludzie zbyt cię kochali.

Twój młody uzdrowiciel był zapatrzony w ciebie. Każdego dnia spełniał wszystkie twoje zachcianki. Aż w końcu pewnego dnia przyszedł do ciebie przerażony. Szybko zrozumiałeś co się stało. Przestałeś wierzyć w lepszy świat. A przynajmniej lepszy dla ciebie już wcześniej. Byłeś niewygodny, więc wyrok musiał w końcu zapaść. Uzdrowiciel chciał cię uratować. Próbowałeś mu powiedzieć, jak bardzo jest to niebezpieczne, ale dla niego nie miało to znaczenia. Nie wiesz jak się dowiedział, ale zabrał cię ze szpitala i ukrył.

Twoje życie wciąż jest walką. Dawniej miało realnych przeciwników, teraz jesteś tylko ty. Co dzień walczysz o każdy krok, o wstanie z łóżka w twoim malutkim mieszkaniu. Ogień nadal trawi twe ciało, powodując ból gorszy od śmierci. Nie wiesz czemu walczysz, ale czujesz, że powinieneś. Twój uzdrowiciel poradził ci, żebyś zaczął pisać. I chyba to stało się sensem twojego życia. Idzie ci bardzo dobrze. Siedzisz nad tym już rok i wkrótce skończysz. Walka o każde słowo wypływające spod twojej ręki jest bardziej heroiczna niż wszystkie poprzednie, które stoczyłeś. Czytasz gazety, które przynosi ci twój uzdrowiciel. Między wierszami widzisz nowy porządek. I wiesz, że nie o to walczyłeś. Dopisujesz ostatnie słowa. Oddasz cały rękopis twojemu uzdrowicielowi i będziesz czekał. Wiesz, że w końcu cię znajdą, a ucieczka była tylko przedłużeniem agonii. Zresztą i tak nie chcesz żyć w takim świecie. Zmierzasz teraz do końca. Autostradą wybrukowaną marzeniami, ideałami i, przede wszystkim wiarą, prosto do piekła. Nie wątpisz, że właśnie to cię czeka. Wygrałeś wiele wojen, ale w tej najważniejszej zostałeś pokonany. Mimo to czujesz się usatysfakcjonowany. Autostradą do piekła. Ale to była twoja autostrada i wciąż dziwisz się, że nadal jej nie porzuciłeś. Właśnie ona jest dziełem twojego życia.

Zamykasz rękopis i dopisujesz ostatnie słowa.

Autostradą do piekła. Autor nieznany.

* * *

Moja kara za wiarę w ideały. Miłoby było otrzymać jakąś recenzję.


End file.
